vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dado
Summary “dado” is an anomalous pharmaceutical creator responsible for the distribution of various SCP Objects, such as SCP-3494, SCP-3866, SCP-3802, and SCP-3238. Their true name, age, and nature are unknown, however they operate on the black market as well as Amazon Prime, often selling to civilians, terrorist organizations, and even groups of interest on occasion. However, because of their poor communication skills, the pills they make are often a crude, ironic representations of what is ordered of them. For example, when asked to make a radioactive pill for assassination that couldn't be plutonium, they made a pill that created enough bananas to reach the same level of radioactivity (over 50 million). He can usually be identified by his hate/love of Jeff Bezos and their poor skills with grammar. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-B physically, At least High 8-C, likely much higher with preperation Name: dado (Capitalization is incorrect on purpose from Word of God) Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Stealth Mastery (Able to evade the combined efforts of the FBI, Foundation, and Unusual Incidents Unit), Likely Teleportation (Sent packages to his customers near-instantaneously), Able to create anomalous pharmaceuticals and drinks, as well as alter the content of billboards and commercials, Age Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Created a pill that vastly increases age and sexual drive), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created pills that could cause constipated individuals to endlessly expel fecal matter from an extra-spatial location in their colon, while also soothing whoever took it), Heat Manipulation (Made a pill that caused those who ingested it to rapidly freeze solid, then thaw out), Sleep Inducement (Created a pill that causes those who ingest it to enter a near-death state for several weeks), Biological Manipulation (Created a pill that makes rabbits grow out of the heads of bald children, as well as turn large portions of the bodies of bald adults into rabbits. Co-Created a set of toy medical equipment that allowed the user to preform various impossible surgical feats, such as rearranging various organs with no harm, paralyzing patients, increasing muscle mass to the point that their skin rips apart, removing tumors through a nostril, inducing comas, and various forms of unconventional healing), Creation and Radiation Manipulation (Created a pill that causes the spontaneous generation of over fifty million radioactive bananas in the stomach of whoever took it. Created a drink that causes the human body to emit 800 roentgens/min of gamma radiation), Flight, Statistics Amplification, and Matter Manipulation (Created a drink that causes those who ingest it to constantly accelerate and eventually start moving upwards, reaching velocities of 11.186 km/s and experiencing excesses of 50G within 30 seconds. Any objects that collide with them liquefy regardless of composition), Fire Manipulation (Created a drink that causes the body to rapidly release Oxy-dicyanoacetylene gas that shortly after lights on fire), his drinks are able to affect non-euclidean organisms, Causality Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Created a burger that is delivered to a person before they order, causing them to inevitably order the burger within 3 days even if they die), Data Manipulation Text Manipulation (Created a program that can upload data to clouds, though complications in usage during storms and blackouts can cause the files to rain as papers from the clouds, can change the color of his voice), Perception Manipulation (Can cause his voice to become rainbow, causing a bombardment of sensory overload compared to synesthesia), Fear Manipulation (His face is described as inducing petrifying horror because of his broken “uppercase key”), Information Analysis (Knew Icky’s real name simply by looking at her), Resistance to Telepathy (Manny couldn’t look inside him because “there is nothing inside dado. outside of dado is all of dado”) Attack Potency: At least Human level physically, At least Large Building level, likely much higher with preparations (His pills were able to generate around 10086 tons of banana, which caused an entire Foundation site to collapse on itself due to structural damage on lower levels. Caused a man to accerlate at ~11 km/s which would have generated this much energy), many of his pills ignore conventional durability Speed: Normal Human physically, potentially High Hypersonic with preparations (Created pills that caused a man to accelerate to 11.186 kilometers per second, and even continue to accelerate after that) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Range: At least several kilometers, likely much higher (Personally delivered pills within seconds after making them, likely though teleportation) Standard Equipment: Typically has a computer with Amazon Prime, likely has materials to make pills and drinks Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Able to create physics-defying pharmaceuticals and drinks alongside other anomalous affects, although he is poor at communication) Weaknesses: Lacks language skills, communication skills, and common sense. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Information Users Category:Age Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Biology Users Category:Creation Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Matter Users Category:Fire Users Category:SCP Foundation Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Geniuses Category:Causality Users Category:Fate Users